Confidente et confidence
by Elerina-Chan
Summary: Lorsque quelqu'un de cher a un grave accident, il est logique d'appeler la personne la plus proche de nous pour de nous aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Mais dans ce genre de situation, il est presque inévitable de se replonger dans le passé pour mieux comprendre son présent, et pouvoir avoir une idée sur l'avenir.


Titre : Confidente et confidence  
Résumé : Lorsque quelqu'un de cher a un grave accident, il est logique d'appeler la personne la plus proche de nous pour de nous aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Mais dans ce genre de situation, il est presque inévitable de se replonger dans le passé pour mieux comprendre son présent, et pouvoir avoir une idée sur l'avenir.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Kingdom Hearts sont la propriété exclusive de Square Enix et Disney.  
Genres : angst, amitié/romance.  
Rating : T  
Monde : UA

Statut : Terminé

_Petit texte écrit à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Mia, qui fête aujourd'hui ses quatorze ans. _

_Il ne casse pas des briques, et a pris beaucoup de temps pour être écrit alors qu'il n'y a finalement pas grand-chose, mais je tenais vraiment à marquer ce jour particulier d'une certaine manière._

_Mia, j'espère que tu prendras plaisir à lire ce texte écrit uniquement pour toi._

**~0~0~0~0~**

_Confidente et confidence_

Cela faisait quelques heures, maintenant, qu'elle restait là, à son chevet, en lui tenant la main. Oh il n'aurait pas vraiment aimé ça, elle le savait; mais c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans cette chambre trop blanche.

Depuis trois mois, ils avaient emménagés ensemble, suite à cinq ans de relation. Au début il disait que ce n'était qu'une amourette de lycée, rien de bien sérieux… mais depuis qu'ils avaient tous les deux eu leur baccalauréat, qu'ils avaient commencé leurs deux BTS en alternance, ils avaient économisé pour se payer un appartement, et ils avaient même envisagé le projet de se fiancer.

Mais maintenant… toute cette joie ressentie à cette idée s'était envolée.

Quand l'hôpital lui avait téléphoné, elle avait eu l'impression que tout son monde s'était effondré d'un seul coup.

Leurs mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Un camion l'avait percuté, alors qu'il était en moto. Il était tombé dans le coma très rapidement après le choc, et avait fait déjà fait deux arrêts cardiaques; le premier dans l'ambulance, le second peu après son arrivée à l'hôpital.

L'équipe soignante avait finalement réussi à le stabiliser, mais… personne ne pouvait dire si oui ou non il se réveillerait un jour.

Elle observa son visage endormi, alors que sa main, plus froide que d'habitude, restait dans la sienne. Elle espérait pouvoir le réchauffer un peu comme ça.

Les médecins lui avaient également dit qu'il avait énormément de chance d'avoir survécu à un tel choc pour l'instant; et s'il n'avait pas porté de casque, il serait mort sur le coup.

Les bips émis par l'électrocardiogramme étaient lents, mais réguliers. Seulement on lui avait bien précisé que cela ne voulait strictement rien dire. Pourtant, elle avait espoir.

Elle le connaissait, il se battrait. Il se battait toujours. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas maintenant. Pas comme ça.

Elle serra un peu plus fort sa main, alors que la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit puis se referma doucement.

Elle connaissait déjà l'identité de la personne qui venait d'arriver. C'était sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, et la première qu'elle avait appelée après avoir appris ce qu'il s'était passé. Pourtant, elle habitait loin à cause des études, et avait sans doute du prendre le premier train possible suite à l'appel de l'autre.

Elle sentit sa main sur son épaule, et se retourna, les yeux encore larmoyants à cause de ses longs sanglots, quand elle l'avait vu dans cet état.

« Kairi… merci d'être venue.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, Naminé. C'est normal. »

La rousse s'installa sur une seconde chaise, qu'elle avait placé près de la blonde. L'arrivante tint ensuite la main, qui ne tenait pas celle du garçon, de sa meilleure amie, comme un soutien.

« Il a eu un accident de moto et…

- Chut, je sais. J'ai demandé au médecin avant de venir, tu n'as pas besoin de m'expliquer, ça ne te ferait que plus de mal.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangée, je sais que tes études te prennent énormément de temps…

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elles passent avant toi ? »

Non, bien sûr que non. Elle savait que des excuses à un tel moment étaient inappropriées.

Elles se connaissaient depuis la primaire, elles ne s'étaient pas une seule fois disputées, et l'une pour l'autre passait toujours avant toute autre chose.

Naminé était fatiguée. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit; espérant que son petit ami se réveille, et priant pour qu'il ne parte pas.

« Viens, rester ici ne te fera que plus de mal, déclara finalement Kairi. S'il arrive quelque chose à Vanitas, de toute façon, les médecins nous avertiront immédiatement. »

Naminé hocha simplement la tête, en signe d'accord. C'était vrai; rester ici ne servait absolument à rien. Cela n'aiderait pas le garçon à se réveiller, et ça n'arrangerait pas non plus ses nombreuses contusions et plaies présentes sur tout son corps.

Kairi s'était levée, et tendait la main à sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci finit par lâcher celle de Vanitas, et par prendre celle de Kairi, qui l'aida à se relever.

« On va aller chez toi, et tu te reposeras, tu en as besoin.

- Tu dois avoir raison… »

Elle n'avait plus aucune force, que ce soit physique ou mental. Et Kairi se doutait que depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital, n'avait pas du boire ou manger grand-chose, donc par précaution, elle la garda tout près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent au parking, et à l'emplacement où la blonde avait garé sa voiture la veille.

« Passe-moi les clés, déclara-t-elle. Tu n'es pas en état de conduire. »

Naminé, encore une fois, ne pouvait que donner raison à Kairi. En plus, si c'était la blonde qui conduisait, et qu'elle-même faisait un accident, et que Vanitas finissait par se réveiller… Non. Elle ne voulait pas qu'un tel scénario se produise.

Elle chercha, plutôt tremblante, les clés de son véhicule, et les tendit à la rousse.

Celle-ci déverrouilla les portières, ouvrit celle du passager à l'avant, et aida Naminé à s'y installer.

Après ça, elle se mit au volant, et démarra rapidement. Vanitas et Naminé **avait[avaient]** emménagé il y avait peu ensemble, donc Kairi n'était allée dans leur appartement qu'une ou deux fois, mais elle remercia intérieurement sa très bonne mémoire visuelle; ainsi, elles arrivèrent toutes les deux rapidement devant le petit immeuble dans lequel s'était installé le couple.

Une fois arrivées dans le petit appartement, Kairi emmena Naminé jusqu'au canapé, et s'assit à ses côtés, en l'observant. La blonde, quant à elle, regardait simplement dans le vide. Ca lui faisait mal, d'être ici. Même si cela ne faisait que trois mois, il y avait tant de souvenirs entre elle et Vanitas dans ces quelques pièces…

« Je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger, déclara finalement Kairi.

- Je n'ai pas faim. »

Pour toute réponse, la rousse soupira. Bien sûr, elle comprenait parfaitement le manque d'appétit de Naminé, mais si elle ne mangeait pas, elle risquait de se sentir encore plus mal. Enfin, elle ne la forcerait pas –et puis de toute façon, il ne pouvait rien arriver de grave. La blonde était dans son appartement, et Kairi resterait à ses côtés autant de temps qu'il le faudrait.

« Je vais au moins te faire un thé, ça te fera du bien. »

Cette fois-ci, Naminé ne contesta pas, et laissa Kairi se lever et se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle fixa son amie jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision, puis se rendit finalement compte de son état de fatigue plutôt avancé. Elle se laissa tomber sur le côté, pour atterrir sur l'un des coussins posés sur le canapé. Elle retira ses chaussures, puis s'installa dans une position plus confortable.

Complètement épuisée, elle ferma les yeux, avec l'espoir idiot que, lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, tout cela n'aurait été qu'un mauvais rêve.

**~0~0~0~0~  
**

Dans la cuisine, Kairi venait de commencer à faire bouillir de l'eau, et cherchait déjà les sachets de thé à la camomille. Elle dut fouiller une ou deux armoires complètes avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, mais vu le nombre de meubles qui restaient, elle s'estimait tout de même un peu heureuse de ne pas devoir faire tous les tiroirs et placards.

En préparant la boisson, elle repensa à Vanitas et à Naminé. Depuis la fin de leur première, ces deux là ne se quittaient plus. Même si au départ le noiraud tentait tout de même de laisser une distance entre la blonde et lui en public, cela n'avait pas réussi à durer longtemps.

Bien sûr, Kairi avait été heureuse pour la blonde qui n'avait, jusqu'à ce jour-là, jamais vraiment eu personne dans sa vie, mais… elle avait été aussi un peu jalouse.

Depuis maintenant dix ans, la rousse s'était aperçue qu'elle avait aimé bien plus Naminé qu'elle ne l'avait montré à celle-ci –une confidence qu'elle n'avait jamais osé avouer à la concernée. Elle n'en n'avait jamais voulu à la blonde, qui ne l'avait pas remarqué; mais l'arrivée de Vanitas dans la vie de sa meilleure amie avait été un choc pour la rousse. Quand le noiraud fut transféré dans leur lycée, elle avait pu voir le regard de sa meilleure amie changer au fur et à mesure des mois.

A cette époque, ils n'étaient qu'au milieu de leur seconde, mais la rousse savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'un jour ses sentiments soient réciproques.

Elle ne souhaitait que le bonheur de Naminé, donc elle l'avait évidemment laissé vivre comme bon lui semblait. Elle avait été heureuse de la voir aussi rayonnante auprès de Vanitas. Ca avait été à la fois un coup de poignard, mais également une joie immense d'entendre Naminé lui dire qu'elle se fiancerait au garçon le plus tôt possible. Et même si au début la rousse n'avait pas vraiment eu confiance en Vanitas, au fur et à mesure des semaines, elle avait bien remarqué que Naminé était entre de très bonnes mains.

Kairi avait même tenté de sortir de leur vie, afin de les laisser ensemble, et pour ne pas risquer d'agir d'une façon incorrecte –elle n'avait pas voulu briser ce couple à cause de cette jalousie, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à complètement refouler dans le temps.

Elle s'en voulait, d'ailleurs, d'avoir réagi comme ça face au bonheur de sa meilleure amie, et malheureusement, la seule solution qu'elle avait trouvé à cette époque pour éviter de faire du mal à Naminé sans le vouloir, c'était de s'éloigner; d'étudier dans une ville assez lointaine pour que la blonde puisse continuer à vivre heureuse.

Naminé avait d'ailleurs remarqué l'écart qu'avait créé Kairi, mais celle-ci avait réussi à lui cacher la vérité en lui mentant un peu, sans pour autant l'inquiéter. La blonde n'avait plus jamais insisté là-dessus, et n'était plus retournée sur le sujet depuis.

Quand Naminé l'avait appelé il y avait de ça quelques heures, en lui disant que Vanitas était à l'hôpital… Elle avait senti son cœur se serrer. Elle qui avait tout fait pour ne pas briser ce couple par jalousie incontrôlable…

Pourquoi le Destin avait-il choisi de faire ça à Naminé ? Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter une telle chose. Elle était toujours gentille avec tout le monde, ne faisait de mal à personne… Elle méritait d'avoir une famille, et une vie heureuse.

Kairi, elle, même si elle savait que Naminé aurait toujours une très grande place dans son cœur, avait commencé ses études de médecine, depuis trois ans, pour éviter de briser le couple de sa meilleure amie. Et lors de sa première année, elle avait rencontré un certain Lea, avec qui elle avait commencé à faire sa vie. Il y avait deux semaines, ils avaient emménagé ensemble, et elle avait été heureuse d'annoncer qu'elle était enceinte de lui. Et elle le fut encore plus lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il serait prêt à tenir ses responsabilités de père.

Mais pourquoi elle, qui avait jalousé sa propre meilleure amie à l'époque, avait-elle droit à un tel bonheur, alors que Naminé –qui n'avait jamais envié personne, et qui était toujours à l'écoute des autres- vivait actuellement la pire des souffrances ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi eux ?

Ca aurait du être elle dans cette situation, pas Naminé.

Elle prit le plateau où elle y avait posé deux tasses, puis se dirigea vers le salon, où elle découvrit Naminé endormie. Elle sourit, attendrie, et déposa le plat sur la table basse.

Elle s'installa aux côtés de Naminé, et ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser doucement le visage. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu dormir, et c'était toujours aussi incroyablement touchant.

Kairi aimait Lea de tout son cœur, c'était certain. Mais elle avait mis beaucoup de temps à mettre ses sentiments pour Naminé de côté, qui était véritablement son premier amour. Et en tant que tel, la rousse cherchait toujours le bonheur de la blonde. Vanitas n'avait donc pas le droit de la laisser seule face au monde.

Elle finit par se pencher légèrement en avant, et embrassa Naminé sur la joue, avant de se redresser.

Elle n'irait pas plus loin, car elle avait réussi à passer à autre chose. A présent, elle vivait avec Lea, et elle attendait son premier enfant.

Donc même si elle était toujours très attachée à Naminé, et qu'elle serait toujours là pour elle, ça n'irait jamais au de-là qu'une forte amitié.

Le fait d'être avec elle aujourd'hui, et d'avoir pensé à toutes ces choses, venait de le lui prouver.

Et Kairi était en plus de ça convaincue d'une chose; si ce n'était pas elle qui avait été choisie pour offrir à sa meilleure amie le bonheur qu'elle méritait, Vanitas saurait réussir ce en quoi la rousse avait échoué à l'époque.

Il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de mourir. Il devait vivre, pour que lui et Naminé puissent être heureux et, à leur tour, fonder une famille.


End file.
